


Weil ich dich liebe

by XFilerN (artphilia)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/XFilerN
Summary: Was, wenn Reyes nicht fähig gewesen wäre, den sprichwörtlichen Stecker zu ziehen?





	Weil ich dich liebe

Sie konnte es nicht. Die Angst ihren John Doggett dennoch nicht wieder zu bekommen, überwältigte sie. Den Knopf tatsächlich zu drücken, John den Wunsch zu erfüllen, um den er sie gebeten hatte – war vollkommen unmöglich. Sie würde ihm keine Sterbehilfe leisten. Nicht, weil sie ihm den daraus hervorgehenden Frieden nicht gönnte, sondern weil sie ihn liebte und nicht loslassen konnte. Würde sie den John Doggett töten, der vor ihr lag, angeschlossenen an Lebenserhaltungssysteme, würde sie einen Teil ihres Selbst töten. Er war ein Teil von ihr; von ihrem Herzen und ihrer Seele.

Heiße Tränen lösten sich von ihren Wimpern und sie zog die Hand wieder vom Schalter zurück, der Johns Erlösung hätte sein können. Sie schluckte schwer, griff erneut nach seiner Hand und nahm sie in ihre, um seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

In seinem Blick erkannte sie Enttäuschung, doch auch Verständnis. Sie atmete erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus.

„Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, John.“ Ihre sanfte Stimme trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Genau das hatte er doch vermeiden wollen, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern würde. Jetzt würde er ihr ein Leben lang zur Last fallen. Er war jetzt schon nur noch ein Krüppel, unfähig sich zu bewegen und sprechen konnte er auch nicht mehr. Was war das für ein Leben? Und welches Leben würde Monica führen, wenn sie sich tatsächlich um ihn kümmern wollte?

'Bitte, tu dir das nicht an.'

Sie sah auf den Monitor neben seinem Bett und wieder zurück in seine Augen.

„Würde ich hier liegen, John, wärst du imstande mir das Leben zu nehmen? Würdest du glauben, dass es irgendwo dort draußen noch eine Monica Reyes gibt, die wieder zu dir zurückkehren würde?“ Sie wusste genau, dass er nicht wirklich an dieser Theorie festhielt. Er hatte versucht sie zu täuschen, um ihr nicht zur Last zu fallen. Sie wusste es, und ebenso war ihr auch bewusst, weshalb er sie belogen hatte. Sie hätte dasselbe getan, um nicht dahin zu siechen und ihm zur Last zu fallen. Vielleicht hätte er in ihrer Situation mehr Courage gezeigt, aber sie konnte diese nicht aufbringen. Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch, obwohl sie sich längst gegen die Sterbehilfe entschieden hatte. Und auch ihr Herz hämmerte noch wie wild gegen ihre Rippen.

'Du zweifelst an deiner Theorie der multiplen Dimensionen?' Er sah sie fragend an, deutete mit einem Seitenblick auf den Monitor.

Monica las die Frage. „Ja, ich zweifle daran. Die Chancen, dass ich Recht haben könnte, stehen etwa eins zu einer Million, John.“ Sie hielt kurz inne, spürte neuerlich Tränen aufkommen und schluckte abermals hart. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie. „Ich kann das einfach nicht.“

Ein angedeutetes Nicken war seine einzige Resonanz. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, mit dem Gedanken zu leben, niemals wieder gehen oder sprechen zu können, doch tief in seinem Herzen verstand er ihre Entscheidung, ihre Zweifel und auch die Angst.

Monica setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante, streichelte ihm die Wange und versuchte trotz der Tränen zu lächeln, was ihr nur mühsam gelang.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?“ Ihre Augen hielten seine fest. Er überlegte kurz, begann dann jedoch in Form von Morsecode seine Antwort zu formulieren.

'Mein Haus ist größer als deine Wohnung.'

„Also, dann ziehe ich zu dir. Ich werde beim FBI kündigen und mir irgendeinen Job besorgen, den ich von Zuhause aus machen kann.“ Ihre Zuversicht wurde stärker. Sie wusste, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würden, dass sie es schaffen würde für sie beide zu sorgen. Sie wollte es und das allein genügte im Grunde schon.

'Sieht aus, als hättest du dir schon einige Gedanken darüber gemacht.' Sie nickte leicht. 'Seit wann hattest du Zweifel?'

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Seit du mich gebeten hast, dich von den Systemen zu trennen.“

'Warum wolltest du es dennoch tun? Vorhin sah es aus, als wärst du sicher. Zumindest für ein paar Sekunden.'

„Ich wollte es für dich tun, weil es dein Wunsch war. – Ich wollte dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, weil ...“ Sie hielt inne, streichelte wieder seine Wange und über sein Haar. „Weil ich dich liebe, John“, meinte sie schließlich ehrlich. „Und letztendlich konnte ich es aus eben diesem Grund nicht.“

John schloss kurz die Augen, so als wolle er ihr ein Nicken andeuten. Aus einem Reflex heraus wollte er sie in die Arme schließen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht, blieb stattdessen regungslos liegen. *Verdammt, Monica. Sieh’ mich an. Ich bin ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Körper*, dachte er bei sich, doch er würde ihr das nicht zeigen. Er wollte sie nicht zwingen etwas zu tun, wofür sie sich womöglich ein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen würde, auch wenn er sich den Tod wünschte.

Er hatte bereits mitansehen müssen, wie seine Monica starb. Er wusste, was es bedeutete den Menschen zu verlieren, den man liebt. Er hatte Lukesh umbringen wollen. Er wollte Rache an ihm nehmen, dafür dass er Monica die Kehle durchgeschnitten und sie wie Vieh regelrecht hatte ausbluten lassen. Und er war bereit gewesen für diesen Akt selbst zu sterben.

Schon nach Lukeshs Tod war ihm sein eigenes Leben egal gewesen, doch als er auch noch mitansehen musste, wie Monica verblutete ... Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er jetzt nicht mehr leben wollte. Er sah sie ständig in seinen Träumen, wie sie dalag und nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Ihre angsterfüllten Augen, als sie sich mit letzter Kraft die klaffende Wunde zupresste, hoffend, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus schaffen würde. Sich verzweifelnd an ihr längst verlorenes Leben klammernd.

Sie hätte es nicht geschafft. Nein, es war schlimmer. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Noch als er sich auf die Verfolgung Lukeshs begab, hatte er gefühlt, wie sie aus seiner Welt glitt und ihn verließ. Es war ihm vorgekommen, als greife eine eiskalte Hand nach seinem Herzen, um es zu erfrieren. Und just in diesem Augenblick, einem Sekundenbruchteil der Unaufmerksamkeit, tauchte Lukesh hinter ihm auf und drückte den Abzug. Was John zunächst schockte und ihm unendliche Schmerzen durch den Körper schickte, verwandelte sich in Erlösung. Er sah bereits von oben herab auf seinen Körper, den Sanitäter vor Ort versorgten und dann in den Krankenwagen transportierten. Er wusste, dass er seinen Sohn und Monica bald wiedersehen würde. John wollte an das Leben nach dem Tod glauben und tat es noch.

Doch jetzt: Man hatte ihn wiederbelebt, ihn an Lebenserhaltungssysteme angeschlossen und eine weitere Monica saß neben ihm, die bereit war ihr gewohntes Leben aufzugeben, um sich seiner anzunehmen. Sie entsprach seiner Monica vollkommen, nur dass sie eben nicht mit diesem Undercover-Fall beauftragt und ermordet worden war. Sie war noch am Leben. Lebendiger sogar, als er es je wieder sein würde.

„Ich werde mich jetzt informieren, wann ich dich mitnehmen kann.“

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und wieder schloss er für eine Sekunde die Augen, um ihr ein Nicken anzudeuten.

Monica stand auf, hielt noch einen Augenblick lang seine Hand und verließ dann den Raum.

 _Du machst einen großen Fehler_ , dachte er bei sich und sah ihr aus traurigen blauen Augen nach.

 

E N D E


End file.
